Late Night Guest
by Lielie96
Summary: With all the strange happenings in Paris, Death the Kid and his weapon partners are sent out to investigate. But what happens when the trio cross paths with Paris's superhero duo; ladybug and Chat Noir? [ABANDONED UNTIL I CAN FIND MOTIVATION AGAIN]
1. Chapter 1

"Paris?" Kid asked out in surprise.  
Lord Death nodded. "From what my sources have told me, there seems to be a large increase in the number of kishin souls that appear in Paris. Subsequently, the large number decreases right back down suddenly. This fluctuation may be caused by the appearance of ladybug and Chat Noir. I assume you've heard of them." Kid nodded and Death continued, "Therefore, I need you three to investigate this weird fluctuation. And if this Ladybug and Chat Noir are indeed the cause, you will need to put a stop to them. Understand?"  
Kid nodded once more in understanding. "Yes, Father. I understand."

Lord Death clasped his hands together in delight. "Excellent. Arrangements have already been made for the three of you to start at a school over there as exchange students. So you better brush up on your French."  
And with that Kid, Liz and Patty left the Death Room to get ready for their trip to Paris.

* * *

"And a reminder that three new exchange students will be joining this class on Monday," Miss Bustier said before the bell rang and the class emptied out.

Adrien made his way down the staircase, talking with his best friend, Nino. They came to a halt at the base of the stairs, hearing Chloe brag.  
"The American exchange students are staying at Daddy's hotel," she was telling the little crowd of people that had gathered around her for some reason. "Obviously that means that they are rich and most probably famous," she continued. "Clearly they're all famous, rich, handsome boys. And hey'll be staying near me."  
"They could all be girls, Chloe," Alya piped in. Her smirk grew as that statement seemed to make the blond upset. "Or Mayor Bourgeois is allowing them to stay at the hotel as a sign of welcoming to the city."  
"You're just jealous that the handsome exchange students are going to be all over me."  
The whole crowd seemed to erupt in chuckles and giggles. "Yeah right," somebody, most probably Kim, said.  
Chloe fumed at this and grabbed Sabrina, storming out the building.

Alya and Marinette giggled at the display.  
"I do wonder what they're like," Alya said once they had finished their giggle fest.  
"The exchange students? I wonder too. Hopefully they're nice and nothing like Chloe," Marinette said.  
Alya nodded. "But Chloe might be right and they might turn out to be rich and famous snobs like her."  
"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. So this is not only my first Miraculous Ladybug fic, but it is also my very first crossover! Yay!**

 **I kindly ask that you please review and let me know what you think. It really helps in the long run! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kid's POV:

'It's so good to be away from that girl,' I thought as we stood in front of the school. Mayor Bourgeois' daughter, Chloe I think she said her name was, seemed to refuse to let me out of her sight since Liz, Patty and I arrived yesterday. However, when we first walked into the hotel lobby, she had started telling us that we shouldn't be there. Her entire personality did a complete 180 when the Mayor greeted us as the "new exchange students". Ever since then she's been constantly at my side, probably doing her version of flirting. In order to get away from her this morning, we actually had to sneak out the hotel before she noticed.

We walked into the school, immediately heading up to the classroom without a second thought. The principal had given us a tour of the place yesterday before we arrived at the hotel. Overall, I must say that the building and layout of the school was beautifully symmetrical, which made me a little happier to be here.  
Upon entering the classroom, I took a seat at the back in the corner furthest from the door while the Thompson sister sat in front of me. From this point I'd be able to see everyone that enters the class and everything that happens. We had gotten here rather early, so nobody was in the classroom yet.

Before long, though, people started to enter the class. One boy in particular in a red short-sleeved hoodie came straight to the back and sat next to me.  
"You must be the new guy. My name's Kim," he introduced himself.

He didn't give me a chance to even introduce myself before he started going on about the many competitions or challenges or whatever that he had won. I was only half paying attention to be honest, my main focus being the four students that had just walked in.  
Two girls and two boys. My eyes narrowed as I sensed their souls. Two of them, the blond boy and the girl with blue-ish hair, there was something different about their souls. I couldn't quite tell what is was. I was so focused on figuring out what it was that I didn't notice the disgusted looks that were thrown my way from the group, nor did I notice in their souls.

Before I could get anything from their souls, the teacher walked in and the class began. I would have to investigate more later.

* * *

That night:

I jumped across the roofs of Paris. We had decided to take a look around Paris to see if we could find anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully, we didn't have to worry too much about people noticing three teens running around in the dead of night. Liz and Patty were carefully concealed in their weapon form and I was cloaked in one of my Death Cloaks. We wouldn't have to worry too much with these measures in place.

As I was about to jump from one of the houses on a corner, something off to the side caught my eye. Quickly I hid behind one of the large, high chimneys that seem to be almost everywhere. I snuck a peek out from behind the chimney to see none other than Paris' cat himself, Chat Noir. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking out at the Eiffel Tower. My best guess is that he was on patrol and had taken a break or something.

I guess I must have stared a little too long cause Liz decided to whisper-yell at me. "Kid, that's Chat Noir."  
I moved back behind the chimney and out of sight. "I know, Liz."  
"We have him in our sights. We can get him now," Liz's continued.  
I shook my head. "Not yet. We need to observe first."

"Kid just doesn't want to do anything to his crush," Patty's metallic voice popped out of nowhere with a little giggle.  
I didn't say anything but I couldn't help the blush that had made it's way across my face as Patty continued to repeat her little bit of found knowledge.

A while back while I was trying to clean and organize the living room, Patty was sitting in front of the TV, flipping through the channels. She found a news broadcast of Ladybug and decided to watch that, claiming she liked the heroine. But my gaze got caught on the Black Cat next to the Ladybug. I hadn't realized at the time that I had said that he was cute out loud. Nor did I know that Patty would remember that.

I peaked around the chimney while Liz tried to get her sister to keep quiet. As I looked over at the hero, his ears twitched and he stiffened. That was our cue to leave, which I gladly took.

* * *

Adrien's POV:

"I'm telling you, Plagg. I'm sure I heard someone," I told the black kwami once we got home from patrol and he had been given some Camembert cheese.  
Plagg looked up from his cheese and shook his head. "You were probably just hearing things."  
I sighed. "But I could've sworn I heard people speaking."  
Plagg flew up next to my head. "You checked out where you thought the sounds were coming from. And nothing. Get some sleep, kid. You're probably just tired."  
I sighed once again but decided to do as he said. I probably was just imagining things


	3. Chapter 3

Kid's POV:

If I had any other choice, I would not be sitting in this limousine, talking to this spoiled blond girl. But I had information to find out this morning.  
"I'm so glad you decided to ride with moi this morning. Of course you would though," Chloe said flirtingly(?) .  
I forced a small smile. "But of course. We were rather rude to our most courteous host yesterday morning.  
Chloe seemed pleased by my response but didn't say much else on the topic and proceeded to talk our ears off about how "amazingly perfect" she is. After what seemed like forever of Chloe going on and on (not that I really paid much attention), I noticed the Thompson's were starting to get annoyed so much to the point that I could actually see Patty debating on whether or not to jump out the moving vehicle.

Eventually I decided to save the sisters and finally get the information I desired.  
"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, Ms Bourgeois, but I wondering if I could ask you just a few questions," I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.  
The blond immediately smiled. My best guess was that she thought I was going to ask her about her. "Of course you can. You can ask me anything," she said, putting her sweetest voice forward, however one couldn't miss the hint of superiority laced throughout every word.  
I pretended to not notice and continued. "As you know, we've only been here, in Paris for a few days. And we couldn't help but notice the hype over two people." Chloe's face lit up, clearly thinking I was referring to her. "What were their names?" I pretended to ask myself. "Lady-... Uh, Lady-something and her sidekick what's-his-name-"

"Oh, you're talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir," Chloe cut me off. "Ladybug is, like, only the best superhero ever. She's saved me so many times, we're practically BFFs. I'm Ladybug's biggest fan and she's mine," Chloe continued her "Ladybug rant" as Patty later named it.  
"And what about the cat-man... Chat Noir, as you called him," I asked.  
At the mention of superhero's name Chloe's nose immediately turned up. "Ugh, he's just some second rate sidekick Ladybug got saddled with," she sneered. She leaned closer to me and lowered her voice as though somebody else might hear her, "If you ask me, Ladybug's better off without him." She sat up straight and continued, "I mean if she really wanted somebody to fight alongside her, I would be a better pick than _him_."  
Thanks to some stroke of luck we got to the school before she could ramble on about "The Great Ladybug". It's was obvious that I wasn't going to get any actual information that could be useful from Chloe.

Class started just as we walked into the classroom. Everything was going as it should until we heard a loud crash from across the street. Almost immediately, a few students and the teacher were at the window.  
Without missing a beat Miss Bustier quickly announced, "Classes have been cancelled due to an Akuma attack. Please leave the school immediately."  
Liz, Patty and I filed out of the classroom with everybody else, carefully avoiding Chloe as we snuck round a corner. If this attack was what I thought it was, we'd need to watch and keep an eye out for "Paris's favourite superheroes".

* * *

Adrien's POV:

My lovely Bugaboo and I made quick work of the Akuma. We celebrated with our usual fist-bump when I heard her earrings beep for her last spot.  
Ladybug smiled and waved a little as he walked away. "Gotta go," she said, pulling her yo-yo out.  
I smiled widely. "Do you really have to leave so soon, M'Lady?"  
I heard her giggle. "You know I can't Chat." And with that she swung her yo-yo a disappeared.  
I stood around for a few moments, looking in the direction in which she left.

After a few seconds, a pink flash of light off to my right caught my attention. I immediately turned and ran over to where I saw it. I didn't see anyone there, but a familiar figure running away from where I stood had my full attention. I would have run after him if my ring had not beeped. But that figure had been all to familiar with the more than noticeable black hair with three white stripes running around half his head. Without a doubt, I was looking at the retreating figure of the new guy in my class.

* * *

Kid's POV:

"Stop pacing," Liz said. "It's really not helping anything."  
"I know," I sighed. "I'm just worried we might've been caught."  
I heard Patty giggle from where she was seated on the bed. "You're just worried your crush would've caught you spying."  
I suppressed a groan. "Now is not the time for that Patty," I snapped.  
Liz shot up. "Kid, just calm down. He probably didn't even see us. What even happened back there? You've never been that distracted before."  
I could feel the blush starting to creep up my neck. "I was just so immersed in the battle that I didn't even notice that it was over."  
Liz nodded and pressed her lips together, clearly not buying my little lie.

Adrien's POV:

"Plagg, this is serious," I tried to get the little black kwami to listen to me again.  
"Not as important as my Camembert," the kwami responded.  
I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, what was with that light? Is it possible that he's another miraculous holder?"  
Plagg shrugged his little shoulders. "Who knows kid? All I know is that I don't have any Camembert."  
I figured the little kwami wasn't going to tell me anything and gave in, giving Plagg the stinky cheese. I came to a decision while watching Plagg eat. When next I see that new guy, I will confront him as Chat Noir and find out what his deal is.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I literally have no excuse. I just hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello all lovely readers. Let me start off by saying I am so sorry I have not updated this fic in such a long time. I have no other excuse other than I lost my muse for this fanfic. Unfortunately for everybody who was excited about reading this, it's going to be on a break. I'm not going to abandon this story entirely, but I'm not going to update again until I have regained my muse.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and staying excited about this story. It means a lot to me. Hopefully there will be an update some time soon.**

 **Once again, thank you all so much**


End file.
